Thistle
Thistle is a minor character in the series Little Charmers and the baby brother of Parsley and Posie. Bio Appearance Thistle is depicted as a typical newborn. Like his brothers he shows pale skin and blond eyebrows and hair, this one presenting itself as a curled shape on his forehead. He has got brown eyes and a little mouth with only a pair of superior frontal neonatal teeth. He wears a light/dark cyan striped shirt with short sleeves dressed over a pale yellow jumper with long sleeves and as bottomwear a white diaper and little pale yellow socks with a light blue area on the feet's points. Personality Thistle is a very sociable and light-hearted baby, always hailing new people when he meets them. As all babies he likes to play (often the same game repeatedly) and unintentionally cause minor mischief like throwing his food away. Perkiness is his major trait and can be quite hard to manage him at times but he can be calmed down with a broom ride, because he likes it very much. Despite his baby nature he is seen smiling more often than crying, but when he does it, it can be difficult to stand his cries. Thistle is already capable of saying a few words, mostly related to his needs or his willing to play. Magical Abilities Being a newborn, Thistle is capable only of very simple and basic spells with no apparent purpose, rightly aside his personal fun, for example riding baby broomies, since he is still a baby. His most notable magical act was to interfere with the Little Charmers' spell supposed to make them temporarily adults, causing it to go out of control, alter its effect and magically rejuvenate Hazel's parents to babies. Magical Paraphernalia Wand As a baby Thistle is not already equipped with a magical wand, but he owns a baby rattle with which he is able to make his baby spells, consisting in green magical bubbles trails. Broomie Thistle doesn't already own a broomie but he is able to ride Lavender's baby broomie, a special broomie equipped with wheels and pedals designed for newborns to learn how to ride. As main means of transport he can be brought around in his personal baby carrier put on a broomie. This one is blue with the handle and superior border in a darker blue tone, decorated with white stars, a darker blue middle section on the contenitor part and light blue bows on the handle's endings. The baby can rest on a white pillow and can be covered with a cyan cover. History Charming Babies On his debut, Thistle is baby-sitted by the three Charmers to obtain the baby-sitting charm. Brought to the Charmhouse by Posie while Lavender and Hazel were making preparations for the baby-sitting task, he shows to be cute but difficult to manage due to his very perky behaviour. Because of this, the three girls decide to cast a spell on themselves that will make them temporarily adults in order to better take care of the baby; however Thistle interferes with the spell by casting a spell of his own using his baby-rattle, making the altered Charmers' spell bouncing everywhere and giving it the unpredicted effect to transform Hazel's parents into their baby selves. Unable to revert the spell (because it can be undone only by another spell from the interferer, Thistle himself who can't do it because it is only a baby) Thistle is then baby-sitted by the girls together with the two "new babies". Hard to baby-sit as before because of the little troubles he causes along with his two new companions, the Charmers try to calm him and the two other babies down with a ride on Lavender's baby broomie, but they fly away from the Charmhouse on it, prompting the three girls to chase them. Later caught by the girls, he is put to sleep with a lullaby from Posie and taken back to the Charmhouse, along with the mispelled adults, where he continues to sleep until the mispell loses its effect and Hazel's parents return to their normal selves. Once awake, he takes the Enchantress' wand, which uses to cast a green burst-like spell that makes everyone in the Charmhouse amused by. Appearances *"Charming Babies" *"Goo Goo Ga Ga Charmer" Quotes *''"Hi, hi, hi! "'' *''"Again, again!"'' *''" Whee, whee, whee, whee!"'' *''"Yum, yum! Yum, yum!"'' Trivia *Thistle is named after the flower of the same name. *One of Thistle's favourite games is to spin while riding baby broomies. Gallery Thistle's debut.png|Thistle's first appearance. Thistle smiling.png|Thistle smiling. Hazel and Lavender's reaction on seeing Thistle.png|Lavender and Hazel's reaction upon meeting Thistle. Thistle spell.png|The Charmers and the pets admiring Thistle's baby rattle spell. Thistle riding.png|Thistle riding Lavender's baby broomie. Thistle and Charmers laughing.png|Thistle and the Little Charmers laughing together after "baby feeding troubles". Thistle.png|Thistle with Seven in his debut's episode. Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Children Category:Male Characters